The wand of Alex Russo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: How and why did Alex Russo get her by now classic red wand...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **The wand of Alex Russo**

 _ **How and why did Alex Russo get her by now classic red wand...?**_

12 year old Alex, a much less sassy girl than she would later be, sit on her bed, wondering what made her plush animals fly a few minutes ago.

"Did my plushies just fly?" says Alex.

Alex run to the living room.

"I'm crazy! My plushies were flying..." says Alex.

"Oh, dear. Now it begins." says Jerry Russo, Alex' father.

"What begins, daddy?" says Alex.

"Let me tell you that you're a wizard." says Jerry.

"Really? Like in movies and video games?" says Alex.

"Not exactly, but almost." says Jerry. "Follow me."

Jerry lead Alex to the freezer in the back-room of the sandwich-shop.

"Uh...why do we go to the damn freezer?" says Alex.

"Well, because it leads to...this." says Jerry as he open the freezer door and reveal the wizard lair.

"OMG, what room's this?" says Alex.

"The wizard lair. Here I will teach you how to do magic." says Jerry.

"You're not joking?" says Alex.

"No, this is real." says Jerry.

Justin Russo, Alex' older brother, enter the room.

"Oh, no!" says Justin. "Dad, has Alex gotten her powers?"

"It so seems, yes." says Jerry. "Let's test and see if that's the case."

Justin grab a large dark rubber ball and throw it Alex.

"No!" scream Alex.

Pink magic comes from Alex hands, knocking the rubber ball away.

"Clearly she has magic." says Jerry. "Now we must get you a wand, Alex."

"Wand...?" says Alex.

"Yes. Justin, show yours." says Jerry.

Justin pull out the rather simple nice mahogany wand he keep in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Isn't that no more than a wooden stick?" says Alex.

"Far from it. Justin, show your sister that it's not only a stick of wood." says Jerry.

"Vanilicus aperentica." says Justin as he flick his wand.

In a flash of blue magic light, a small bucket of white ice cream appear on the table.

"Cool, but why did my plushies fly, I don't have a wand...?" says Alex confused.

"Wizards can perform spells without a wand, but a wand gives more control over the magic an individual can use." says Jerry.

"Do I get my own wand, daddy?" says Alex with a cutie cute smile.

"Yes, let's go get one for you right now." says Jerry.

Alex follow her dad as he step into the magical world.

They go to an office where Jerry signs some documents so that Alex can get wand to do magic with.

"Young Miss Russo, here are wands to choose from." says a wizard named Richard Gundersen.

On a shelf are many different wands.

Alex finds a red wand with a small crystal sphere on it.

Red is one of little Alex' favorite colors and she believe it is a color she'll be pretty comfortable with for the rest of her life.

"Me want this one." says an excited Alex as she gently grab the red wand she want.

"Go on, young lady. Let's see a little wave." says Richard Gundersen.

Alex waves the wand a bit.

Tiny shiny pink magic sparkle comes out from the wand some cute childish girlie music can be heard.

"Yes, a perfect fit." says Richard Gundersen.

"Yay!" says a very happy Alex.

"Be responsible, Miss Russo." says Richard Gundersen.

"My daughter occasionally has problems with that." says Jerry.

"No, me is a little cutie!" says Alex in her sweet childish tone, trying to seem extra cute.

"Should we get a spell-lock on her wand to make sure she can't do stronger magic?" says Richard Gundersen.

"I don't think we need to go that far. After all, she's still a kid. I don't think she'll cause too large problems with her new magical powers." says Jerry.

Jerry pay for Alex' new wand.

Jerry and Alex walk back to the lair.

Once back in the lair, Alex jump up and down in joy, holding her wand close to her chest, almost like how most kids would hold a plushie that they love.

"Teach me a spell, daddy." says Alex.

"I will, tomorrow on your very first magic lesson." says Jerry.

"Why not today?" says Alex as she wave her wand.

There's a blast of pink magic and a painting fall from the wall.

"Calm down, Alex." says Jerry.

"Me not bad kid, me is the cutie one." says Alex.

A few days after turning 20, Alex who is the family wizard, decides to retire her red wand and use the family wand full time.

"Hmm..." mumbles Alex, trying to come up with what to do with her old red wand.

There are several options...she could simply place it in storage, give it away, sell it, throw it in the trash or destroy it.

"I guess it is best to destroy it." says Alex.

She decides to destroy it.

She grab her red wand and breaks it over her right knee with her hands.

"Oh...!" says a surprised Alex when she look at the broken wand and sees that under the red paint is black ebony wood.

Alex had no idea that her wand was made of ebony.

"Ebony? Wow!" says Alex.

She smile and then throw the pieces of her old wand in the trashcan.

Alex grab the family wand and says "Viva a Alexandra Russo."

Pink beautiful sparkle rain down over Alex as soft romantic music can be heard.

"Awww!" says Alex.

Mason enter the room.

"You've destroyed your red wand...?" says Mason when he sees the pieces of Alex red wand in the trashcan.

"I have 'cause as the family wizard I should use the family wand for all my magic now." says Alex.

"Okay, but I thought you'd still keep your old wand as a memory of times that has been since it seemed to mean a lot to you, babe." says Mason.

"Well...me discovered that my old wand was keeping me stuck in my teenage life and from reaching my true potential as a full wizard. I need to move on. I'm no longer a kid." says Alex.

"I understand, Alexandra." says Mason.

"Thanks, man." says Alex.

"Anytime." says Mason.

"Awww!" says Alex. "I love you."

"I love you as well." says Mason.

Mason gives Alex a kiss.

15 years later.

"Mom, what happened to your red wand that dad has told me about...?" says Bella, the daughter of Alex and Mason.

"I destroyed it a long time ago." says Alex.

"Why?" says Bella.

"Because I have this, the family wand." says Alex as she pull out the family wand from her white walking stick.

"Cool." says Bella.

"Yeah." says Alex.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
